Next Time
by Idiosyncracy
Summary: Cloud's feeling eager, Riku isn't budging, and the many interruptions are making everyone mad. Why can't anyone cooperate anymore? CxR SxD SxA r&r shonen ai


**A/n: wow! Thank you guys who reviewed! It really made my Sunday. But this is another story that kind of goes hand in hand with Blonde Brunettes and I really hope you all like it.**

**Please remember EVERYDAY I have: volleyball, tennis, Alice in Wonderland play (I'm the Cheshire cat), advanced classes and a BUNCH of homework that I'm barely getting in on time, therefore I'm fitting this into my schedule to fulfill your wants. Not that I'm complaining. .**

**PS: I've stayed up every night to do this so, please, again be happy.**

**Disclaimer: no. Neither kingdom hearts nor final fantasy is mine. Don't get it twisted. .**

……………………

"Boys! Come down for breakfast or you'll be late to work!" Brown curls bounced in her line of sight for her lazy construction workers. Aerith jumped when she heard a crash come from up the stairs, but relaxed when she saw a spiky headed brunette tumble down.

"Oww..," the 17 year old boy groaned in pain, "Why do _we_ have to be up so early? Riku and I are only visiting!" Sora clumsily got up from the bottom stair and wiped drool from his face. He trudged into the kitchen to confront his 'caretaker'.

"Here. Eat. Even if you're only visiting, you want to make the worlds better places don't you? After all, you are the key bearer. So, what better way to help than with a group of friends?" Aerith finally looked into Sora's crystal blue eyes and smiled gently.

"Now, if you could, go wake Cloud and the others up to eat." She ordered like a mother would. Sora rubbed the sleep from his eyes and did his best to return up the stairs without falling. Aerith didn't even bother looking up when she heard another tumble then what seemed to be a fall into a wall.

………………

Aqua eyes flitted open with the small infiltration of sunlight into the room. One body groaned, knowing once his eyes were open, he wouldn't go back to sleep. He raised his head slowly from his lover's chest to gaze into the sleeping peaceful face. Cloud's stomach rose and fell with the deep sleep. The silver headed teen smiled and sat up, resting his head on the back board in thought.

He and Cloud rarely ever had the chance to see each other, except on the vacations they took, but the 18 year old wanted more that that. Glancing at the clock, he removed himself from the bed to get ready for the day. Cloud sensed the absence of the normal body heat and groaned, realizing the day had already begun.

"Riku?" he croaked out, and then cleared his throat to call out again.

"Riku, where are you?" he called the other boy like he would call a dog and smirked when the teen came out of the bathroom glaring. Riku had a mouth full of toothpaste and held the toothbrush in one hand.

"Woof." He responded flatly, but smiled and returned to his duties.

"How about you and I take a today off?" The spiky haired blonde came from behind Riku to wrap his arms around his waist.

"If you tell Leon that, you're screwed." Riku rinsed his mouth.

"Ah, but you see my love, I believe _you _have the honors of that." Cloud winked at the reflection of Riku in the mirror and smirked.

"Cloud… are you _on _something? You're unusually… interesting today." Riku laughed as Cloud continued to nibble on his ear.

"You know you smell really good." The man continued to tease as he and his companion's body heat rose.

"V-Viagra maybe?" Riku was clearly beginning to cave into the soft wandering hand move up and down under his shirt.

"Like I need it." He leaned Riku onto the counter, taking his lips onto his and stealing his breath.

"Hey, Aerith said to- oh my gosh! DO you guys ever quit at it?!" Sora bounded into the rooms, but then turned and walked away in disgust.

"Get ready. Get some work done. And _then _you can get vocal ok? But for now, spare me?" Sora smiled and left the room.

"He's right; you're too much of a tease." Riku hesitantly pushed the other man off of him and removed himself from the counter. He left to the closet, only to return with a pair of worn out black jeans, Nikes, and a sleeveless work-out shirt.

"See ya downstairs." Riku also smiled and shut the door quietly behind him. Cloud sighed.

He was going to murder Sora for the sexual frustration he was causing.

………………

"Sephiroth, Leon if you don't get your lazy asses down here, I swear-" Everyone in the kitchen stared at Riku.

"Moody?" Sora poked his best friend's side playfully. Riku glared back, "You haven't any idea." Came the reply. The brunette decided it was better to not push the other's nerves. Sephiroth was the first to come down the stairs and greet everyone, and the ex- general stopped at Cloud.

"Strife." The silver headed man acknowledged.

"Ass" Cloud retorted and continued with his breakfast.

"Well," Riku hesitantly spoke up, "since Leon isn't coming down anytime soon, I'm gonna go ahead to my part of town to start working." He stood up and walked out the door with a casual wave. Both spiky haired brothers looked at each other mischievously.

"Sora, you're rubbing off on me." Cloud grinned and chuckled as he stood to retrieve his coat and keys.

"I'm really not…at least, not nearly as much as Riku does. More than I _ever _care to know..." The teen shrugged then shuddered at the thought. Slight twitches went unnoticed by Sephiroth.

"Good luck"

"You too." And with that he left. Aerith sat down next to the boy at the table.

"Now, care to share what exactly your brother means by 'you too'? Hot date?" The woman smiled and egged Sora on o to spill.

"Well you see Demyx is coming to visit and-"

"Wait a second. Who is Demyx?" Aerith cut him off in curiosity.

"Uh, he's this…" Sora trailed off.

"Guy you met that you really like?" Aerith smiled and giggled.

"I knew Riku had something in the closet, but Sora? Wow..." it sounded as if she was talking to herself more than him now.

"Yeah, yeah. Most people thought I would land with Kairi, but you know she's not as innocent as most people would think." The 17 year old ran his fingers through his wild hair.

"How old exactly is this Demyx then?" she pressed.

"He's 20, but he's just like me in a way!" He added hastily, "Like, he likes to have fun, and make people smile, and he's gentle, and kind..." The boy blushed and smiled bigger every time he listed something.

"Sounds like you're in love." Aerith clapped, "well, on that note, tonight, everyone's gonna come over for a welcome feast!" immediately her mind began to race, pondering on the food preparations.

"I'll go save Riku from cloud now." Sora put his jacket on and left.

"Only 10 more hours…" he muttered under his breath and looked up into the clouded sky.

"Mmm..." Well Sora had the right idea; Cloud and Riku were definitely not working. Currently in the kitchen of a house that was being constructed on lay Riku. Cloud had long forgotten the tools cast aside on the counters

"C-cloud, I think we should be work- ahh..." Riku was slowly giving up the will to fight the passionate sensations being built.

"You're so damn persistent Riku." Cloud smirked, and continued to trace kisses along the other's collarbone. Riku ran his pale hands through the blonde minefield and moaned.

"Cloud…" The name came out in almost a whimper as Riku's back uncontrollably arched.

"And here I thought you could make him moan louder than that Cloud!" the 24 year old sighed in frustration, as Sora smirked and leaned on top of one of the counters.

"Dammit Sora, I'm busy." Cloud grumbled and sat up, off of Riku now.

"And Riku," Sora continued, ignoring the comment, "are you really gonna give in so easily?!" The brunette threw his hands up in false astonishment. Riku now sat up and glared fierce daggers at his best friend.

"Both of you can glare at me all you want, but it's my job to make sure that the neighbors can keep the quiet they have. I'll be upstairs." He trotted off.

"You do know that he's only gonna do this until Demyx get's here." Riku got up and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, I know… He just wants me to suffer with him until Demyx does." Cloud continued to sigh and clenched his hands.

"Don't be so be so upset with him, he's just lonely." Riku's head was resting on his hands, leaning atop the counter.

"Hn." Cloud sank into one of his dark moods.

And speaking of lonely, why don't you and Sephiroth look away from the past and be friends?" Riku smirked, already knowing the answer.

"No way in hell, Riku. If you've forgotten, when you found out that he was you're brother, I don't remember you being excited. Cloud warned.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I've learned to forgive. Of course with the help of Sora." Riku walked over and wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck.

"I have a feeling he's the type that's always watching." Cloud closed his eyes and whispered.

"Oh he is. But only for the best of me." Riku slowly kissed Cloud's full pink lips, when he felt hands traveling up his shirt yet again. He swatted them away like pesky flies and scolded.

"Cloud, you're such a tease."

………………

"Sephiroth! Can you please come and help me in the kitchen for a second?" Aerith called from inside of the house. Leon, who unwillingly decided to work and Sephiroth were both gardening in the backyard.

Yes, gardening.

The ex- general took off his gloves and stepped into the warm house. Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, Yuna, and Rikku were all cooking and baking for the up coming special dinner.

"Isn't Paine normally with you two?" A silver eyebrow was raised as he directed his question to the fairy...things.

"She said she had better things to do." Yuna shrugged.

"You called, Aerith?" Sephiroth took of his boots and continued on inside.

"Actually yes. Yuffie, Tifa?" Aerith motioned to each of her friends. Both of them grabbed an arm and guided him to the couch. He was quite curious onto where this was going.

"Is there something you ladies need?" The man continued to play nonchalant, though he was growing wary of the girls' facial expressions.

"Yup!" They gathered, "We want to know if _you_ like anyone?" Yuffie started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm afraid you're asking to wrong man." Sephiroth sighed and combed through his long silver hair.

They all couldn't help but notice he looked girly doing that.

"My purpose now is to live with my brother in peace." He concluded. Rikku spoke up, "and how exactly do you feel when everyone, even your brother mind you, has a lover in their lives? You do know that Demyx is bringing his friend Axel when he comes." She smirked.

"I'm not really into blind dates. You of all people should know that Aerith." He stated simply.

Suddenly being the only male in the room frightened him.

"Then again, there's always Leon…" Tifa continued the conversation

"But, have you met our friend Vincent? You two would be really cute!" Yuffie and Rikku squealed. Sephiroth sighed yet again and stood from the love seat shared by the six of them.

Where was your little brother's boyfriend to strangle when you needed him?

…………………

"I think we should head home so we won't be late for dinner." Riku suggested as he hopped off of the counter. Sora had gotten Sea- Salt ice cream for the trio on their break.

Not that they'd ever begun working.

"How much longer Sora?" Cloud smirked and teased.

"Only thirty more minutes." The younger sibling replied almost instantly, clearly ecstatic for the man's arrival.

"Then you should hurry home to get ready. You do want to look good for him right?" Riku joined in on the fun.

"Yeah! You're right! See ya later then!" Sora sprinted out of the house, obviously forgetting the duty of supervising the couple. Riku smiled at his friend's long time constant eagerness.

"Now…" Cloud walked suggestively to the teen.

"If I'd been a year or two younger, this wouldn't have been legal." Riku smirked, but warned.

"But you're not, and it isn't." Cloud continued to make his way over, not even bothering to pay any heed to his warning. He wrapped his warm protective arms around the boy and pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm not gonna let you get away this time." Cloud whispered in almost a sing- song tone.

"S-something's seriously wrong with y-you today." Riku stuttered as his pale stomach quivered under the soft touch of clouds curious hands.

"Riku, I suggest you get-" Sephiroth walked in and stopped abruptly. If Riku hadn't been so close to Cloud, he wouldn't have heard a dangerous low growl penetrate the close area between them. Sephiroth glared where he stood, watching Cloud do the same.

"I suggest you make your may back to Aerith's in time for dinner." Sephiroth continued to scowl, acid on the tip of his tongue.

"I suggest you do the same." Mako blue eyes narrowed at green cat- like eyes. Riku sighed in aggravation.

"How about I meet you two there." He out of all people knew is was the worst possible idea to leave the two killers in the same room, let alone air space, but hesitantly he straightened his shirt and walked out of the house in awkward strides.

Only the ex SOLDIERS remained.

"Why don't you just fuck _off_? Your brother and I were kinda busy if you didn't notice." Cloud brushed through his hair coolly, despite the harshness of his tone.

"Why don't you find someone else to be your toy? I've a lot to make up to Riku, but you must be determined to piss a person off." The ex general clenched and released his fists in irritation.

The other man scoffed, "Like you even have the slightest idea what' he's been through! We've been to the darkness, hell, and back and I know things you only _dream _to even discover about him!" Cloud's eyes turned glassy, as unshed small tears threatened to fall. He dismissed the fact that he'd let his emotions fall apart, and focused on the task at hand. "If you'd focused on your only family that's left than be so damn _malicious, _you would've known those things by now." By now, the blonde haired man had lost all control over his overflowing anger and sadness for the boy.

And for himself.

"And you think fighting with me and constantly bothering him with sex will make things any better for him..?" Sephiroth's voice was barely audible, as if he was speaking to himself. His gazed softened as he turned to leave.

"Maybe we don't get the basics of him just yet." Sephiroth grabbed his coat and swiftly left. Cloud, developing a headache and still puzzled at the older man's statement left the opposite way home.

………………………

Sora bounded down the stairs when he heard the door open, but slowed when he saw it was only Sephiroth.

"I won't ask about this one." The teen offered a reassuring smile when he saw the downcast gaze of the man. He walked back up the stairs, making _sure _that time he wouldn't fall. Sephiroth, putting his coat on the rack followed him lethargically up the stairs. As he continued, he peered into the silver headed teen's abode. The younger sibling was currently listening to his Ipod and do some fashion of art; a past time hobby he'd taken over the years. Sephiroth glanced across the semi clean room and softly smiled. He leaned on the door frame and tapped lightly on the wall.

The teen looked up alert, but softened at the sight of his brother.

"Sora's eager..." The ex general stated, clearly amused by the boy's previous actions.

"Of course he would be. He hasn't seen the love of his life since his expedition. Thing. He's just lonely." Riku shrugged. Light glistened on the room wall as his head turned when he spoke.

"But you're not of course… lonely that is." Sephiroth looked up at the ceiling and attempted to smirk, but failed, his many thoughts getting in the way.

"Wow Seph, seeing you show emotion is actually kind of scary." Riku tried to lighten the mood.

It obviously wasn't working.

"You and Cloud…" The man continued as if as an after thought. His expression hardened.

"Please Seph; don't worry so much about us." Riku raised himself from the bed.

"Demyx is here." He grinned, pat his brother on the shoulder and walked down the stairs evenly.

……………………

"Heeey everybody!" A fiery redhead bounded into the house.

"Are you Demyx?" Leon actually spoke. He was quite skeptical of the redhead all together.

"Demyx!" Sora sped down the stairs in and excited rush. A somewhat tall blonde with a unique haircut walked in timidly. He carried a large grin, equal to the goofiness of Sora's, on his kind facial expression.

"Hey Sora…" His grinned widened and he visibly lightened up. Demyx seemed to be the type Sora would go hand in hand with, and Riku immediately noticed.

"Hey, you must be the famous Demyx. I'm Riku, and that's my brother Sephiroth." The teen mentally twitched, still not used to the term brother. Demyx looked flushed as he continued to glace between the two.

"Sora, you never told me they were both _that _attractive…" Demyx smirked playfully at the young brunette.

"Why hello Riku, I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" The outgoing redhead continued. Sephiroth's expressions hardened; he couldn't stand oblivious juveniles such as this one.

"Hell Axel." Riku replied collected and flashed his award winning heart throb smile.

"And would you care to share who has the pleasure of handcuffing you down? You must be naturally ravishing." Axel's jade green eyes gleamed with mischief.

"That man over there does, sorry. I've been ravished." Riku chuckled as he made his was over to the living room where Cloud just arrived in. Sora and Demyx stayed at the steps to talk. Sephiroth looked around slowly.

He clearly didn't belong here.

Everyone in the house was interacting in some form except for him. He turned to leave through the door onto the front porch. Sitting on the top step, he gazed at the full moon. Full and bright, the surrounding area glowed with its cascading rays. He was (not visibly) startled when he heard the door open, interrupting his moment of peace.

"Why aren't you inside…Sephiroth was it?" Axel smiled calmly. A silver eyebrow raised in question.

Axel being calm? That was a first.

"Who do I think I am talking to you?" the 21 year old smirked and said in a playful tone. The ex general opened his mouth to banter back but was interrupted.

"Why am I wasting my time attempting?" Axel lowered himself next to the man.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to read my mind." The man sighed, "Which strangely, you're pretty talented at." He returned the smirk.

"You're quiet. And it's always the quiet ones…" Axel wasn't even looking at the other now.

"You're random, loud, and you hit on my younger brother. What do the quiet ones do?" The silver headed man retorted and grinned slyly. Axel turned to the ex general and mirrored his actions. Emerald green eyes glinted with something Sephiroth couldn't place, but took a liking to.

"Why are you still talking to me if you don't like me?" Axel whispered as his eyes turned glassy and half lidded.

"Why are you listening?" Fiery breath contrasted with the cool night's air on the other man's face.

"What are we..." the ex general had no time to finish.

"Guys come in for… oh. Never mind. Continue." Yuffie burst out of the door and grinned maniacally. Sephiroth immediately pulled himself away from the other stood.

"It's fine. I was going in anyway." He quietly announced and left.

Still grinning, Yuffie turned to the young man. Axel shrugged, contemplating if there was an innuendo statement said by the other man.

"Well, you're definitely fast paced," she squealed, "only five minute in Radiant Garden and you're already down poor Sephy's pants. I give you props for even getting there." The ninja princess put her hands on he hips.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one getting onto somebody. I hope you remember to wear headphones, earplugs, or something." The 21 year old stood and casually walked insider the festive house.

"I think I'll bring my camera instead. I'm _dying_ to hear someone say blackmail." The teen smiled demonically and mumbled. She pivoted on her heal and followed inside.

……………………

Cloud had had _enough._

He'd had gone through a _whole_ 24 hours and he hadn't even gotten close to unbuttoning the silver headed teen's tight jeans. He abruptly stood, all the while flinging the teen's head off of his lap. Riku involuntarily rolled off the couch onto the floor with a painful thud. He sat up in question and glared, only to be pulled up and half dragged up the stairs and into the room he and Cloud shared.

"No matter how many times I've asked you this today, you haven't even responded… Are you feeling alright?" Riku casually took a seat on the kind size bed leaning on his hands.

Almost immediately, Cloud pounced mercilessly, pinning Riku defenseless onto the cushioned bed. Riku stared into the other's eyes, and then rolling his own he sighed. Yet again, there was a hungry lust in the Mako blue orbs. Wanting to move things along, he leaned up and pecked Cloud softly, almost teasingly, on the lips. Directly, as if as on instinct, Cloud pushed his lips dominantly on the teen's. Harmlessly sharing small innocent kisses became ravenous and thrusting. Tongues danced for dominancy and exploration. Cloud, on the wandering surface, ghosted his hands along the clothed body, willing and ready to rip them to shreds. He migrated his fluttered kisses lower onto Riku's neck as unexpected stifled moans were released. Lingering his hands around the waist line of the jeans, Riku's hips unconsciously thrust forward as he arched his back. Small beads of sweat formed on his head as his blonde lover continued. Shirts were thrown aside as aqua marine met Mako blue. Riku couldn't help snake his hands over the blonde's body, curiosity and lust taking over all sensibility. Cloud began to trail random kisses all over the adolescent's stomach, leaving sizzling tender love marks. Riku found himself tugging at his own pants, fumbling in haste to rid them. Hips thrust and ground, both ready to rip the thin fabric that fueled their acceleration.

"C-Cloud…" Riku moaned in burning frustration.

A knock came from the door.

"Cloud? Riku? Are you coming down to eat?" The voice sounded smug. It was definitely Yuffie.

"Dammit." Cloud was furious beyond all reason now. He stormed to the door and flung it open. (Almost dislocating his arm in the process)

"_Dear God Yuffie, _you have five seconds to leave this door frame or I swear-" His threat was rudely severed off.

"Yeah, yeah." She turned and walked away with a bounce to her step. "Good thing I already have the pictures." She muttered to herself making her was nonchalantly down the stairs. When Cloud had turned back around, Riku had already put on his shirt and was buckling his jeans with a furious blush on his face.

"Next time, let's _not _have sex in someone _else's _house?" Riku walked passed him and dashed down the stairs.

Cloud's facial expression was priceless.

………………

**a.n: yeah that was a horrible ending… and I'm sorry! I just didn't know how to really interrupt. **_**That. **_**Anyway, I hoped you liked this and please review! It took me a long time to write, and then type this up! (3 months to be exact…if anyone's counting...)**

**Review please!**


End file.
